The principal clinical and basic investigations constituting Biogenic Amines and Neurological Disorders are concerned with dopamine (DA) neuronal systems and DA receptors. We have obtained pharmacological evidence of three types of DA adenylate cyclase receptors, striatum, anterior limbic cortex, and frontal cortex. DA receptor systems will be assessed in detail by studies of ligand binding of adenylate cyclase within the extrapyramidal system (striatum, substantia nigra, both reticularis and lateralis subthalamic nuclei), amygdala and cortical areas. DA receptor supersensitivity and subsensitivity will be analyzed. The anatomical basis of varying behaviors in the rat with denervation supersensitivity after nigrostriatal sesions will be studied. A variety of approaches will be used to investigate the nature of DA system interactions (including "feedback") with other neuronal systems. The effect of peptide transmitters and GABA on DA neuronal systems and receptors will be studied as will the "presynaptic" DA receptors in pars reticulata. 2-Deoxyglucose (2DDG) autoradiography has deomonstrated a marked increase in glucose matabolism in pars reticulata and subthalamic nucleus with DA agonists. The site of action of DA agonists will be studied with 2DDG autoradiography using local drug injections as well as lesions. Anatomical studies of DA cells and processes in subthalamic nucleus will utilize histofluorescent techniques. A clinical investigation will correlate changes in CSF metabolites (HVA, 5-HIAA, MHPG and dopamine-beta-hydroxylase) in lumbar and ventricular CSF in patients undergoing sterotaxic neurosurgical procedures. Clinical studies will focus on diseases in which there may be functional changes in aminergic activity, including dystonia, Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, and action myoclonus. We will study the effect upon symptomatology and CSF metabolites in these diseases of various drugs that act on dopamergic, cholinergic, or serotonergic systems.